Conventional tensioning straps of the prior art have incorporated and combined various arrangements of buckles and other gripping mechanisms to achieve a desired combination of easy attachability and releasability and a necessary degree of adjustability.
Specifically, with respect to sportsmen's waders, the typical suspender-like tensioning straps of the prior art are routinely connectable to the front and back of the waders by means of buttons, clamps, or other releasable connecting means The tension exerted by such conventional over-the-shoulder straps may then be adjusted by sliding or otherwise manipulating one or more clasp-type adjustment mechanisms located along and fixed to the straps themselves In order to remove the waders when such conventional strap arrangements are employed, it is necessary for the user to first remove any garment worn over the top thereof and to subsequently unbutton or otherwise disconnect the straps from the front and/or rear of the waders before removing them. Even where snap-like connectors are employed it is generally necessary for the wearer to use both hands to effect connection and disconnection of the straps. Moreover, disconnection of many connectors used on sportsmen's waders may require a level of finger strength which may be uncommon to children and some adults.
In certain emergency situations, such as when the waders have become filled with water, it is desirable to minimize the amount of handling and manipulation required in order to release the retention straps and free the wearer from the waders.
Typical belt straps adjust by pulling the strap through a buckle until the desired tension is achieved. This leaves the strap end loose and often too long for neat appearance and safety. The present invention automatically closes the straps end so it is always neat appearing and never a danger of a loose strap entangling for such users as bikers, climbers, etc.
In view of the above-described shortcomings of the prior art there remains a substantial need for a simple, versatile and inexpensive tension strap capable of rapid connection, adjustment, and disconnection.